Urinary incontinence, or an inability to control urinary function, is a common problem afflicting people of all ages, genders, and races. Various muscles, nerves, organs and conduits within the urinary tract cooperate to collect, store and release urine. A variety of disorders may compromise urinary tract performance and contribute to incontinence. Many of the disorders may be associated with aging, injury or illness.
In some cases, urinary incontinence can be attributed to improper sphincter function, either in the internal urinary sphincter or external urinary sphincter. For example, aging can often result in weakened sphincter muscles, which causes incontinence. Some patients also may suffer from nerve disorders that prevent proper triggering and operation of the bladder or sphincter muscles. Nerves running though the pelvic floor stimulate contractility in the sphincter. A breakdown in communication between the nervous system and the urinary sphincter can result in urinary incontinence.
Monitoring urinary incontinence aids a clinician in diagnosing the precise condition of the patient. For example, a clinician may monitor parameters, such as time of voiding events (voluntary and involuntary), volume of leaked fluid for an event, number of voiding events, and contents of urine, in order to diagnose the condition of the patient. Accordingly, monitoring may include collecting urine samples from the patient and/or maintaining a patient voiding diary in which the patient logs voluntary voiding events, involuntary voiding events, i.e., leakage, or other related problems. The patient may keep the voiding diary on paper or in an electronic device. The clinician may review the samples to determine the contents of the urine and may review the diary to view the frequency and number of voiding events experienced by the patient. In some cases, the clinician may tailor a therapy according to the diary and the contents of the urine samples.
Electrical stimulation of nerves in the pelvic floor may provide an effective therapy for a variety of disorders, including urinary incontinence. For example, an implantable electrical stimulator delivers electrical stimulation to the sacral nerve to induce sphincter constriction, and thereby close or maintain closure of the urethra at the bladder neck. In addition, electrical stimulation of the bladder wall may enhance pelvic floor muscle tone and assist fluid retention in the bladder or voiding fluid from the bladder. An appropriate course of neurostimulation therapy may be aided by the voiding diary.